Mario and Sonic in the Haunted Mansion
by CHCynder
Summary: When a man suddenly disappears in a huge mansion, Mario, Sonic and the others go and explore the mysterious mansion to find some answers. But little do they know, that the mansion is haunted by a vicious spirit who had died in the mansion. The group must find a way to escape the mansion and find clues to it's history before their lives are perished!
1. Prologue

In the dark of the night where the moon glooms over the peaceful neighbourhood in an almost isolated suburb around the borders of London. A man was walking around the streets of the empty neighbourhood for what it seemed like. He kept walking along the rocky roads in search of a place to stay for the night for he was broke and had no home. The man in ragged clothes thought he would find an empty house in the isolated area since not much people lived around here.

He kept walking and walking for what seemed like hours to him and he was getting tired, very tired. He wanted so desperately to find a place to shelter that it seemed as if the man was going to pass out sooner or later. His legs were getting weaker upon the road until he stumbled across a house, not a house, a mansion. The man looked up at the mansion; it looked pretty old and dark as if no one lived there. The man smiled; finally he found a place to shelter for a while until he could get a job.

He started walking towards the lonely mansion feeling his happiest for a long time. When the man came across the front entrance, he suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine and a feeling as if someone was watching him. Though the man thought about it for a minute and shrugged off the feeling and just assumed it was his imagination.

The door creaked as the man slowly opened it and as he walked in, the feeling started to get stronger and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He shivered feeling freezing all of a sudden as goose bumps started to appear on his arms and legs. He looked around the room he entered, he was surprised and a little scared. The room was a classy look as if it was built in the old days and everything was covered in cob webs and dust but what scared the man the most was that there was a strong presence of something unexplainable, something dark, something… threatening.

He took a deep breath and started to walk forward hoping for the best. Step by step the man walked, one foot after the other. "BANG!" the door slammed shut making the man jump as if it was the loudest thing he heard in his life. He was shaking uncontrollably but he calmed a bit knowing it was just the door but he felt the cold presence stronger now. "Whoosh!" The man jumped right behind him shaking again, he felt something really cold dash behind him. Then he turned his head to the side really quick for he saw a black figure from the corner of his eye. "AHHHHHHHHHH" A scream wailed across the room. The man was very frightened now, there was something or someone here and whoever it was, he or she is not friendly. He dashed towards the door and started turning and turning the door knob but the door was not opening. He was panicking, he had never been this scared in his life and he desperately wanted to get out of there. He suddenly heard footsteps coming closer and closer and he felt colder and colder within each sound of the footsteps. The man felt frozen cold as he all of a sudden felt breathing on his shoulder and heard whispers which he couldn't make out for it seemed as if it was foreign language. The man couldn't take it anymore; he screamed for help at the top of his lungs "HELP!"


	2. The Olympic Finals

Sunlight, it was the first thing they recalled before waving to the cheering crowds at the London Olympics. The stadium was filled with people and creatures from distant realms cheering for the competitors in the final 800m sprint. The competitors were both humans and anthro-like animals; they came from distant lands to compete in the London 2012 Olympic Games.

The twelfth one in line was a pink hedgehog with quills going down like hair and a red head band to go with her quill-style. The eleventh was a tall woman who wore an orange shirt with daisy on it and her matching shorts to go with it as well. The person standing in the tenth line was a short round man in yellow who had a zigzag-like moustache with a pink nose above it. Standing in the ninth area was a lilac purple cat whom wore a purple matching sports outfit to fit nicely with her fur. The one in the eighth line was a midnight black hedgehog with streaks of blood red going down his arms, legs and quills. There stood seventh place was a silver hedgehog with five quills sticking up from his forehead and golden yellow eyes. The giant Koopa King with who stood at the sixth line was getting ready claiming he's going to win. The very tall and round man with a huge moustache whom was standing in the fifth line was arguing with the Koopa King claiming that HE was going to win. The woman in pink standing in the fourth line was looking proud; she was going to prove everyone that she can run fast. At the third line was a short man who wore the colour green with a cap that has an "L" on it for it was his trademark. Standing in the second line was the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero in red with an "M" on his cap. And last but not least, the fastest hedgehog alive whose fur was a bright blue and emerald green eyes that standard out in his form.

The azure hedgehog looked around waving at the crowds and gave a thumps up with his trademark smile. He then looked at the Italian plumber standing beside him and gave a thumps up saying a good luck. The red one nodded showing the same appreciation by smiling and giving a thumps up in return. The green man who stood beside the red one who was also his twin brother was spreading his arms out and waved them around showing the crowd he was excited.

The crowd went silent for the introduction was being played and everyone was listening to the man who spoke on the microphone. The competitors stopped chatting to each other and started warming up to get as much strength and speed as possible. The rosy pink hedgehog saw the blue competitor and gave him a wave and he simply waved back giving another thumps up. She giggled and returned to her warming up now for the blue hedgehog noticed she was here. The short round man wearing yellow was showing off claiming he was going to win this year which only made the Koopa King and the Mad Scientist more angered and competitive.

Complete silence then fell upon the stadium; everyone was waiting for the race to begin. Everyone's hearts were pumping and their patience was starting to be spilled. Even the competitors were starting to feel the pressure rise even though they were trying to make themselves look calm. The azure and ebony hedgehogs were the most calm out of most of them for they had the most speed out of all the competitors.

"Ready…" The competitors took their positions, "Set…" it was any moment now, "GO!" They took off at a great start and the crowd was going wild, cheering and cheering for the competitors. Taking the start was the black and red streaked hedgehog running at a medium speed. At the back of the line were the Scientist, the yellow man and the Koopa King trying to get ahead each other. The four girls were battling each other trying to prove who the fastest female was. Being brothers, the two plumbers were racing against each other like if it was a competitive game that they would play. The azure hedgehog was now neck-to-neck with the ebony one and the two were battling out one another as if it were the race of their life, in a medium speed which is not their fastest. The only one in the group who was not battling anyone but just trying his best was the silver hedgehog whom was now taking fifth place.

The sign ahead that marked "Finish" was just ahead of the racers and they all made a dash for the finish line. The two at the front were getting ahead of each other and battling it out to win first place. Out of the girls, the orange princess was taking the lead though the silver hedgehog was ahead of them. The trio at the back were trying and trying to get ahead of each other for they were the most competitive out of the group. The red plumber was ahead of his brother and was running at third place.

Second after second, the heat of competition had risen as the blue and the black hedgehogs passed the line for what seemed like at the same time. A few seconds later all the racers had passed the finish line and were waiting for the results to come up. Silence fell upon the stadium once again as the replay video was shown. On the screen showed the two hedgehogs in slow motion step foot at the finish line. With a zoom in, the video showed a red sneaker with a white stripe step on the finish line first and the winner was then showed.

The crowd cheered as loud as a volcano close up when they found out the winner was in fact none other than the speedy blue blur; Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic waved to the crowds showing he was happy with is results and he then turned to the black and red streaked hedgehog who of course showed no emotion. "Heh, good game huh Shadow?" The one known as Shadow turned his head to face the azure hedgehog, "Hmph, that was just running at 'normal' speeds" The ebony one replied still showing no emotion. "You know what, why don't we have a real race sometime? Whaddya say eh?" Sonic suggested showing confidence. Shadow smirked, "Heh, sure I'll race ya, that's if you're not afraid of actually being beaten in a real race." "Me? Be afraid to race you? What do I look like? A headless chicken?" Sonic replied sarcastically. "Maybe, when you actually lose to a race." Shadow had implied. "Heh, bring it on!" Sonic replied with full confidence.

"Sonic!" Called out a familiar voice. "Yo Tails!" Sonic called back as he gave his buddy a high five. "Congratulations on winning Sonic, and you too Shadow." Said the young fox with two tails who everyone calls Tails. "Well I'll leave you two 'brothers' to chit-chat then" The ebony hedgehog said before walking off to see the white bat and robot who was waving over to him. "The ceremony will be starting soon; I suggest you get ready cause you'll be there." Tails exclaimed with excitement. "Ready? I'm already to go!" The azure hedgehog replied with his trademark smile. The young fox giggled at the older hedgehog's enthusiasm. "Well then, if you're so 'ready' then you better get over there so you're prepared." "On my way there!" Sonic exclaimed before taking off.

The ceremony had passed and everyone earned their medals and was heading off home, except a few who wanted to stay a while and payed for hotel rooms. The ones who stayed and were sleeping in a hotel for the night were Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. In another hotel not far away, other Olympic competitors stayed as well and they were Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Tails and of course; Sonic.


End file.
